


Complete

by Legend4eva



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Wedding Night, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend4eva/pseuds/Legend4eva
Summary: Rip proposes to Sara. They get married.





	Complete

At 3:00 Sara’s cell starts ringing. She’s already frustrated. “Now Who is it” she mutters under her breath, but her expression softens as she looks at caller ID. It’s Rip so she allows herself à content smile. “Hey Babe” Sara says after she picks up the call. “Hello, my little bird.” Comes à reply from Rip. “I was wondering if you could come home early today? I have something special for you.” Rip says. “Umm… lemme check” Sara answers him. “By the way Sara did you forget it was date night?” He asks. “Oh no! No I… I knew that. But yes I will come home early today.” Sara replies embarrassed. “Ok see you at home my little bird!” Rip replies. “Ok see you at home babe.” And she ends the call and starts wondering what special something her boyfriend has for her.  
—————————-2 hrs later———-——————  
“Babe I’m home.” Sara says as she enters their apartment. “Oh, Hello Honey.” She here’s Rip from upstairs. She looks at him as he makes his way down the stairs. “Wow, you look like you’re going to à Gala.” Sara replies looking at him in surprise. “Wait are we going to à Gala? Is that the something special?” Sara asks. “Well, no. Not exactly, but I have your clothes ready for you upstairs.” He says walks over to her and gives her à soft kiss. She gladly returns it. It lasts for à moment before they both pull back. “Ok, I’ll go get ready.” She says giving him à quick peck on the lips and then she makes her way up the stairs. Rip watches her disappear then takes out à box from his inner coat pocket and opens it. There’s à beautiful diamond ring inside. “I really hope she says Yes.” He mutters to himself under his breath. Then closes the box and puts it inside his pocket. He then sees Sara walking down the stairs with the dress he got for her and her hair down. “You look beautiful.” He says as he watches her. “Thank you, Babe.” She says with à pleasant smile. “So, ready to go?” He asks her. “Yes, and where might you say are we going?” She asks. “It’s à surprise.” He says as he helps her out her coat on. They walk outside there condo and there’s à limo waiting for them. “I took the liberty of calling à cab.” He says as he opens the door for her. “Such à gentleman.” She teases and sits in the limo, Rip following not far behind. And they start moving. “So can you give me à hint of what this is all about?” She asks gesturing towards their clothes. “I thought we should wear something special for à special day. So I bought à tuxedo for myself and à beautiful dress for you.” He replies with à graceful smile on his lips. “Well, I’m not much of à dress person as you know but I do like this one.” She says and then pulls him in for à quick kiss. He happily returns it. And as the break apart the limo stops. “Ok, we’re here let’s go.” He says as he gets out of the limo and quickly runs to the other side to open the door for her. “Thanks babe.” She says as she get out of the limo as well, but stumbles on her first step, but as always he catches her. “Are you alright?” He asks her as he helps her stand upright. “Yes, I’m ok. Just not used to walking in heels.” She replies, embarrassed. “Wow! Fancy restaurant.” She says as she puts her arm through his and they start walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. He holds the door open for her. “Thank you.” She says. “No problem.” He says giving her quick smile and she returns it. “Rip Hunter” He says to the reservation person at the front and he checks his name off the list. “Please follow me Mr Hunter” The guy says and the both follow him. They enter à large dining area with à lot of tables. “Umm… I didn’t book the table here.” Rip says. “Right, yes I know.” The guy says. They enter another room with à huge table in the middle and smaller tables in the corner and around it. They only see à couple of people. Not à lot since it is expensive to get à room here. “You booked one here.” The guy says. And Sara’s awestruck. The guy shows them to their table. “Thank you” Rip says and smiles at the guy. “No problem Mr Hunter.” He says and returns the smile. Rip goes and pulls à chair for Sara and she sits down, but she can’t process anything else except for how big and expensive booking à tale   
here must’ve been. Rip takes à seat in front of her and waves his hand in front of her eyes before saying “Sara.” It’s more like à whisper, but it’s loud enough to break her train of thought. “Yes, It’s… it's à beautiful place.” She says looking at him with à smile. “Yes, it is.” He replies. À waiter comes up to their table and asks them “Hello welcome to Willoe’s Cross. What can I get you to drink?” “Umm.. Sara?” Rip says looking at her. “Umm… Yes right, can I get Siwoncke please?” Sara asks politely. “Of course M’am. And for you sir?” He replies to Sara and then turns to Rip. “I’ll have FIXation please, and thank you.” Rip replies. “No problem Sir, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” The waiter replies, smiling at them an then he leaves. “Rip, this is really nice. I mean it’s… amazing.” Sara says to him. “I knew you’d like it.” Rip replies with the happiest smile Sara’s ever seen and she smiles back at that and leans in to kiss him. He leans in too and gives her à delicate kiss. Later after their meal he asks her “Sara, what do you want for dessert?” “Umm… but we never do desserts on date night.” She replies. “But today is à special day.” He says. “Umm ok, I’ll have à Louvre Cake.” She replies. “Oh, great choice. I’ll be right back.” He says as he gets up and runs over to the waiter. “Hello, we wanted desserts and I have à special request.” He says to the guy who’s been serving them for the past hour. “Yes sir, how may I help you?” The guy asks. “My… girlfriend would like à Louvre Cake. And would you put this on top of the cake please?” He says to the guy, giving him the ring. “Oh, yes of course. And what would you like sir?” The guy says. “Oh, I will just have à simple Strawberry and Chocolate Gelato please, and thank you.” Rip says. “No problem sir. I’ll be right over with you’re desserts.” The guy replies and winks at him and Rip smiles back. Rip walks back over to their table and takes à seat. “So, Babe what was the special something you told me to come home early for?” Sara asks him. But Rip doesn’t reply cause he sees the waiter walking over to them with their desserts. “Rip?” Sara says again. “Here’s your Gelato Sir, and your Cake m’am. Enjoy!” The waiter says and then leaves. “Ooohhh your’s looks good.” She says looking at his dessert. “Yours looks better he says.” Looking at her dessert and making her look too. Then she sees the ring on it and realizes “Oh my god Rip!” She says. “Sara Lance will you marry me and make the happiest person alive?” He asks. “Oh My God! Yes! Yes I will!” She says as tears spring out of her eyes. They’re not sad tears, they’re happy tears. Rip get up from his chair, grabs ring, then wipes the tears of her face and puts the ring on her. She kisses him passionately and he returns it. After they break apart, she pulls him into à warm hug. “Ok let’s finish our food, then I have one more thing for you.” He says and gives her à quick peck before getting up and starting to eat his Gelato. Sara starts eating her cake. After they finish eating, Rip pays the check and they leave the restaurant for à long stroll. “Rip,what was the one more thing you had for me?” Sara asks and Rip looks over to her. “You’re going to have to wait à little bit longer my little bird.” He simply replies. “Ok.” She replies. “Ok, so that thing is right here.” He says pointing at à building right in front of them where they come to à stop. “You bought me the whole building?” She says as she turns to face him. “No!” He starts to laugh “I can merely buy à necklace. I bought you àn apartment with à beautiful view.” He says taking out keys from his pocket and handing them to her. “Really? But you just said that you could merely buy à necklace.” She says shocked. “Yes I did say that, but you in this case me, I have to pay the price of the necklace at once, but I can pay off the price for the apartment as I prolong.” He says. “Rip you didn't have to do all this for me! You’re too sweet. I don’t deserve you.” She says. “Yes, yes you do deserve me. I mean I’m not saying that I’m the best person you can find here. There are way much better people out here. But Sara I know one thing. That you and I together we complete each other. At least I think so. And I know that I love you.” She nods and then reaches on her tippy toes and gives him à gentle yet deep kiss. He kisses her back. “So, Do you want to go take à look?” He asks after they break apart for air. “Yes!” She says and gives him ànother quick kiss before their fingers intertwine and he pulls her inside the building. They take the elevator up to the penthouse and then they go into the apartment. “Oh My Gosh! This is really beautiful!” She says and gives him tight hug. He gladly returns it and buries his face in the crook of her neck. “I love you Rip.” She says. “I love you too my little bird.” He whispers. They break apart and look around their new house for à while and then they go back home. After they reach home and get changed, Sara pushes him on the bed and climbs on top of him and gives him à deep kiss. He returns it. And they start making out. “Sara, can we continue this tomorrow?” He asks after à little while when he pulls back. Sara realizes she’s on the bottom now doesn’t remember when they switched places. “Umm… ok I’m tired either way.” She says before kissing him again. Then he gets off of her and gets comfortable beside her before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
